I don't like you (hannamike)
by flitz123
Summary: Hanna Marin didn't like Mike Montgomery and she didn't even know why...
1. Chapter 1

**Awkward conversations**

Hanna Marin trudged through the road with insect nested water puddled around her weak, sticky legs which were ready to collapse at any minute after walking for 20 minutes. The rain tumbled down her, as if a painting brush swaddled around her face with the determination to mix her mac eyeliner with her Bobbi Brown velvet lipstick.

Her clammy hands quavered over her phone. She gave several attempts to grasp the Justin Bieber covered mobile which was insistent to slip out of her hands as if it was coated with jelly. Once she finally was able to clasp her swollen blue hands over her cell phone which had water gushing through each chink, she pressed the pink button located at the side of her phone but of course it didn't turn on.

In frustration she chucked it into the black abyss of river huddled into the gravel of the road. Hanna felt like screaming but a large tired lump in her throat retracted her from yelping.

Dragging her tottered body out of its state of fatigue she was able to slog over to her friend Aria's house. Hanna always went to Aria when things became difficult, and lately 'A' had made it her number 1 priority to make things difficult. She cursed silently wishing her mom hadn't taken her car away from her. Her eyes recognized the familiar mahogany door with a neon green stripe running down its side. Hanna couldn't help but giggle at the door, Aria's family had always liked to keep things different.

She lightly knocked on the door, and rested her tangled, damp head onto the white plaster. Her eyes sunk to a close and the only thing keeping her awake was her hands pressed onto frosted cold bricks which refused to warm up at her touch.

Hanna heard the door open so she launched herself in, only there was still the door in the way. Hanna popped her eyes open begrudgingly and noticed the door was only open ever so slightly with the annoyed expression of mike Montgomery on the other side of the door. "What do **YOU** want?" he asked rather accusingly putting emphasis on 'you'. Things hadn't been amazing between Hanna and Mike for the last few years, these had to be the first words mike had ever said to her in the last year.

Hanna ignored mike's question and replied, "Why are you here?" adding a slight sneer at the end.

"Because I live here," he remarked with a 'duh' tone.

Again pretending as if he hadn't spoken Hanna asked "Where's Aria?"

"Not here,"

Hanna didn't know how to respond but as he began to shut the door on her, she put a frantic foot into his doorway, she was not walking in that weather.

"Can't I just wait for Aria inside, please?" she asked tiredly and nicely as she could but there was still agitation hidden in her voice.

He just walked away not bothering to answer, she took this as a yes and closed the door behind her. Her flesh instantly warmed up at the heat radiating from the Montgomery's fireplace, but her fingers stung from the immediate change in temperature.

"Stay on the couch," Mike called as he walked up the stairs without even a single glance in her direction.

Slowly she made her way towards the couch, removing her bag, flats and her jacket. Hanna placed her bag on the edge of the couch and laid her head on the leather, sucking in the smell of perfume. She covered her body with her parka and tucked her knees up with her knee length skirt riding up slightly giving her legs full exposure to soft wool of the inside of her jacket.

A small smile placed itself onto Hanna's face as she felt nostalgia from all the memories they had in Aria's house. Though one memory stuck out.

**flashback**

**"Hey Aria can I have a snack?" Hanna asked after they finished a game of secret teller.**

**"Hanna if you keep eating you are gonna need another watch for each time zone you are in," Alison laughed at her own joke but her friends only cracked an uncomfortable smile. Hanna became pink with embarrassment.**

**"Yeah sure ask mike for where they are, and if he stares at you a bit too much just call for me," Aria giggled. Hanna became even redder if it were possible, Aria had always told Hanna of the crush Mike had had on her. **

**"That's fine, I think I will only get water," even though Hanna's stomach grumbled she chose to ignore it, she didn't want to give Alison more amo. **

**Hanna walked into the kitchen but her pale pink skirt with faded blue butterflies (which resembled crunched paper), got caught into the ends of the chipped kitchen door. She swivelled round resulting in her skirt to wrap around her legs ending in her legs to snap to the ground with a thud. She unhooked her skirt from the door and rubbed her hand over her head with a light stream of blood running down her hand directing from her head.**

**She shrieked in worry but quickly shut her mouth she didn't want Alison to come down and start making jokes about how Hanna had tripped over her own fat. Her eyes glanced up and saw a hand held out to her, without even thinking she took the persons hand. The person stumbled back slightly from the amount of pressure she had put on the persons hand.**

**It had turned out to be Mike, she looked up into his eyes and said "thanks," softly. He only nodded and grabbed a tissue paper. Hanna was about to leave the kitchen and sort herself out in the bathroom but Mike had grabbed her wrist softly and created a parting at the back of her head. He was only 13 but he acted 18, he grabbed her hand and gently rubbed it as the paper towel burned her head creating a stinging pain.**

**"Umm... do you mind if I cut a piece of your hair off?" he asked Hanna cautiously. Hanna grabbed her hair protectively and peered at Mike's face. He seemed to look as if he knew what he was doing, so she nodded but before he got the scissors out of the drawer she said, "Only a few strands." She undid her plaits and it became a curly mess of hair.**

**He nodded and chopped a few bits of hair off, she could feel some weight come off her scalp and she felt horrified at what she saw. There was a handful of hair sitting on the floor, that was not a few strands. She took a deep breath and saw Mikes worried reflection in the toaster, she instantly calmed she didn't want to seem angry, he was only trying to help. **

**She gave a little smile knowing he was looking at her, "Just don't become a hairdresser," she informed him and they both laughed.**

**Mike had grabbed her an ice pack from the fridge and rested it on top of her head. They both sat on the couch with only 1cm of space.**

**They both talked for a good 5 minutes, before silence came. Mike had a lopsided grin on his face meanwhile Hanna was thinking about the girls and if they were getting suspicious that she hadn't come up yet. Hanna was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Mike's head come closer to hers. He pressed his lips onto hers and Hanna hadn't known how to respond and sat there whilst he lathered his lips onto hers but at that minutes she forgot it was Aria's little brother. It was her first kiss so she eventually kissed him back knotting her chubby fingers into mike's hair.**

**Mike had gently laid them down, not breaking the kiss once, with Mike on top. He began taking his shirt off and then waited for Hanna to do the same. At first she was nervous but with his encouraging smile she obliged.**

* * *

**Hanna still had her skirt on but Mike only had his boxers on when Alison had caught, but she rather Alison than Mr and Mrs Montgomery.**

**Mike had kept trying to talk to her for the next year or so but Alison's face kept ringing in her head, ****_"Aria will hate you." _****They never really made up they just avoided each other after that****_._**

* * *

Hanna had to be honest with herself she hadn't expected that much resentment from Mike but it was clear to her that he hated her now, and to be honest he wasn't her favourite person either, that lock of hair had taken a year to grow back as well. She had to endure another one of Alison's teasing's because of it.

Authors not

Who do you guys think A is in the show, I think it is Aria and somehow Wren.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart was hammering though and he knew why, the girl he had a crush on for half his life was down stairs on the couch waiting for his sister to come. Hanna had decided to crush his heart by ignoring him just like Mona did now. Mike had never really forgiven her, every time he tried to talk to her she would just ignore.

Aria had gone to Fitz's house, Byron was in Hollis and Ella was having a holiday with her new boyfriend. He had texted Mona 16 times asking what he had done wrong but of course she hadn't replied. All his friends thought he was weird and awkward for going to therapy so he just sat in his bedroom spinning on his black computer chair aimlessly watching the rain pour outside in the black light of the sky. Internet connection wasn't working neither was any phone signal. He began to remember the last conversation they had together over 2 years ago, it had not been pretty.

* * *

**[this is before Alison disappears but she is away for the summer]**

**Flashback**

**Mike lay in his bed staring at the ceiling of his room which still had the stuck on, glow-in the dark stars which he had when he was little because he was so afraid of the dark.**

**Mike wasn't in the best mood at the minute. It had been 3 months since Hanna and Mike had, you know, almost done... it. Mike thought Hanna would fall straight into his hands after that, you know fall head over heels in love with him but all she did was ignore him. The talk that Alison had had with him straight after hadn't helped a bit. He was going to keep his mouth shut anyway but she kept going on about how he is 2 years younger and could find someone better than Hanna and how Hanna only thought of him as a brother.**

**He needed a plan, something which will get her to come with him on a date. He needed a bouquet of lilies (mike had noted they were her favourite) a good speech and a present which will sweep her off her feet. **

**Mike jumped off his bed and onto his computer chair, scanning websites for amazing crystal jewellery for her which Mike could keep under a budget. To some people it might seem as if he was going to extremes though he couldn't help it, the very thought of her created excitement to bubble in his chest and to erupt from his belly. He just wanted to hold her and touch her, and nuzzle his head into her blonde hair. **

**Mike had proclaimed his love for her openly yet quietly, he didn't tell everyone he met but he did keep an old picture of Hanna and him as his lock screen, home screen and profile picture. **

**After a good 10 minutes of searching he had found the perfect crystal necklace with intricate silver petals woven into the gem of the pendant, it was for $35 but he was prepared to pay $100,000,000 if he even had that Kind've money. He pressed all the details and the okay button, his order would be here in a month.**

**He heard a knock at his door, he assumed it was Aria so he saved the web address and closed the screen. Dodging the mess he called his room he unlocked and opened the door.**

**"What do y- OH!"**

**It wasn't Aria, it was Hanna. He straightened his shirt and ushered his dirty clothes out of her sight with his foot desperately hoping she hadn't noticed. Her expression was bored and uncomfortable, Mike felt intimidated by her piercing green eyes which burned black in his ice blue ones.**

**"Umm... uh Aria was wondering where you put the MacBook?" Hanna hadn't intended it to but her statement came out as more of a question.**

**" Oh, umm, no- yeah- no I mean hold on," his words spat out of him and he became red.**

**As he unplugged the charger from the socket he heard Hanna's honey voice speak with a grave tone. "Look Mike I can't pretend you aren't around anymore because you always are. Aria cannot find out about what happened, and as far as I am concerned nothing did happen. 3 months ago didn't happen, okay?" she began whispering in the middle of it, she couldn't risk the others to find out.**

**"What? And your going to pretend there is nothing between us? you wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't want to. What did I do wrong? Did we start too quickly? Was I too rough? Am I just Aria's little brother to you? Do you not love me" **

**"SHUT UP!" Hanna screamed.**

**"YES, YES, YES AND YES, okay just stop being such an idiot and shut up. I don't love you. We never did anything as far as I am concerned. You are being a whiny brat!"**

**"BITCH!" Mike screeched at her, only to distract the tears which were forming in his eyes whilst his heart did a sigh of pain. He ran out the room not wanting for her too see him cry.**

**Hanna had tried to run after him but he had locked himself in the bathroom.**

**Mike could hear Aria and the others come down to see the commotion.**

**"What happened?" Aria asked Hanna knocking on the bathroom door waiting for Mike to come out.**

**"I... Mike felt sick," Hanna replied.**

**Mike didn't feel sick, but in a way he did. He felt sick with Hanna. **

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

**Aria bashed against the door asking, "Mike are you alright?" she asked with concern etching in each corner of her voice.**

**Mike wiped away his last tear, he knew he was being dramatic but things have gotten to him. Flushing the toilet to make it seem like he had puked, he replied, "Umm, yeah, yeah, I don't feel great, Hanna gave me some cake and I guess it didn't make me feel great." Mike lied.**

**"Okay drink some water and don't snack. I'll call lacrosse and tell them you aren't coming for the club today," Aria informed him.**

**Mike nodded but then he realised she couldn't see him so he shouted an 'okay' through the door, he didn't want to say much because his voice was still shaky.**

**Mike had no idea why he was even crying, it wasn't that big of a deal, but it crushed him none the less.**

* * *

Mike saw the clock, he would punch Fitz again if he Aria wasn't home in the next 5 minutes, the storm was getting bad and if she stayed the night with him, the ******* is getting punched. Hanna needed to get home as well, her mom would be worried. There was no way she could get home in this weather and he wasn't going to kick her out, she was going to have to stay the night.

Once he reached the end of the banister he glanced towards the couch, he couldn't see her. Walking closer he saw her familiar golden blonde hair which went past her shoulders. She was sleeping with her hand rested on her cleavage which had been slightly pushed up by her other arm sitting just under her rib cage.

Mike turned his head away, he wanted to look and oggle but he wouldn't feel right about it. Trying his hardest from not trailing his eyes upwards he lightly shook Hanna awake. Mike never said she could take a nap on the couch, a scowl made its way on his face, she never listens.

Her eyes fluttered open, with dried drool plastered onto her tired face which had a slight green hue to it. Her brow furrowed as she took in her surroundings, her eyes widened a fraction as she remembered she was in the Montgomery house hold. Turning her head around she noticed Mike standing there, with his familiar mad expression, his eyes cold and isolated.

"Well you can't blame me for sleeping, this couch is comfy and I am tired from walking so much, okay?" she said to him, as if it was his fault she had fell asleep.

"Roads are more than likely closed off, so Aria is probably stuck at Fitz's house probably to her own liking. You can't go home, you're going to have to stay here the night," he informed her in monotone.

"Why can't I go home? Who is stopping me?," Hanna fired, purposely trying to tell him he was wrong. Mike just stood there looking at her straight in the eye as if she knew she was just saying BS.

Hanna began gathering her things as if she was ready to leave when Mike gave an exasperated sigh, " I am, its not safe for you to go outside, you were blue when I saw you and now the rain is turning into ice, you could get hypothermia or pneumonia."

Hanna felt oddly flattered that he cared even when he didn't like her.

"Okay."

Her tummy did tumbles of unsettlement and the jitters she was getting from the outside cold wasn't helping. She felt the food she had come up her throat so she ran to the bathroom and poured her guts out. Her hair had bits of puke dangling from it so she quickly washed it out. Her mouth burned of stomach acids, and she could taste the bacon and ice cream she had for lunch leave a residue in her mouth.

She attempted to clean her face but her hair kept sticking to her face, she didn't want to get her hair wet either. She felt a hand lightly pull at either side of her head, it was Mike. His fingers lightly brushed the nape of her neck, with his thumbs tickling her as he held her hair.

She leant her head down, but stumbled a bit as she felt liquid rushing to her head. Mike put his hand on the corner of her shoulder keeping her steady as she washed her mouth, her foundation was already ruined from the rain so she rubbed all her make up off using her hand.

Mike let go of her and grabbed a towel from the rack, "here," he said as he gave it to her. By the time she grabbed the edge of the plush yellow towel Mike was halfway up the stairs.

**Authors note**

**What do you guys think? If you have a twitter tweet Marlene King and say Hanna and Mike HAVE to be together. Please review and favourite, :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Before I continue the story I need to ask you guys a question. I put a lot of pointless effort into the last chapter, because there are barely any stories between Hanna and Mike so I knew that barely anyone would read it, and I was right. In the last chapter I had gotten a review saying 'too wordy. Too many metaphors and similes making it hard to understand. try again' from some random guest reviewing, I was grateful that she/he had taken the time to read and comment, but I was slightly hurt, so I immediately deleted the review. I didn't want to give you guys crap like:**

**-Mike was in the room.**

**-Mike and Hanna kissed.**

**I hate it when stories do that and I immediately lose interest. I like to know how the character felt, what they smelt, saw and heard, I don't like it in too much detail because you begin to lose the plot. I am not a writer and to be quite frank the story is not good, but I don't think it is as bad as she/he had described it but...**

**Do you agree with her? Should I tone it down? **

**Sorry for making this so long but I need to know. Its going to be short sorry **

**xxx**

Mike felt his blood pumping from his fingertips to Hanna's neck as he held her soft blonde hair in place, to avoid it from falling to he face. He wanted to touch her everywhere, he knew it sounded perverted but he couldn't help it. Mike turned his face away from watching Hanna, he needed to leave quickly. He needed to get out of the room, her body, her warmth, her beauty, her scent of vanilla and wild leaves intoxicated his nose, he couldn't stand any of it. As soon as he heard the tap click close, he grabbed the yellow towel from the silvery rack. handed it to her and quickly walked up.

He felt like he could finally breathe again, he wanted nothing more than to just forget this day. Brushing his teeth and stripping down to his black boxers he grabbed his cell from the his jeans and flicked through any messages or any email. He only had a couple. The first was from his mom, he immediately opened it and read each word 3 times over.

He knew he shouldn't be worried, but Austria was a long way away, he couldn't help but be concerned.

_Hey honey,_

_How is Aria? What have you been doing? I don't even know how to write this, it's the first time I have gone somewhere without you, I have never even been in a different town to you let alone a continent. We have gone skiing everyday since we got here, I just wish you guys could be her to. There isn't great connection here and electricity isn't constant, in the place we're staying because we are so high in the mountains, I wish I could send a longer email._

_I love you so much xxx _

_P.S There is a recipe for cookies on the fridge, I left a weeks worth of food in the fridge, make sure to take your meds and do your English assignment ask Aria or Byron to help you if you're stuck._

Mike couldn't help but laugh, it was only his mom that could be so annoying and loving at the same time. Mike contemplated his email, before answering every one of her questions. Going back to his other notification, he noticed who's it was.

It was a text from Hanna,_ why would she send me a text, she is downstairs?_

Opening the text he saw the picture, it was of Hanna and Caleb, both of them laced together sharing a sweet innocent kiss, with love glimmering in their eyes. He diverted his eyes away from the image quickly checking to see if there was a message along with it, there wasn't.

Mike pressed the home button and switched it off, he didn't want to think about Hanna or her love life. He was over her.

Mike repeated that to himself until his eyes drooped to a close.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna sat in the living room, staring at the wall, to say she was bored was an understatement. She had counted exactly 1,763 bricks cemented into foundations of the house. Hanna tapped the table next to her with her long nails tacking at the table with so much force that it created a small dent in the wood. Her stomach did uncomfortable lurches as she could hear grunky liquid swittling around in her, she hadn't felt any better since she puked. Her forehead creased as another pinch of pain hit her, she tried to distract herself but there was nothing to distract herself with. She had done this for about an 3 hours, she had gotten so bored that she began counting the seconds.

Sighing in pure frustration she pressed her hands against the couch and leapt up grabbing her still damp jacket and sticky bag. Slipping her shoes back on with her index finger she opened the rich brown coloured door and walked out, silently closing it so Mike wont wake up. The door whispered shut and her feet clunked against the marble porch in front of her.

Hanna rubbed her hands together trying to conceal the warmth she had felt whilst inside. The cold had instantly clung to her body, suffocating the heat till it turned blue. Tucking her pale hands into her pocket she took little steps, her toes curling in an attempt to deflect the rain.

* * *

Hanna opened the door of her house and entered her foyer, feeling her chest give a sigh of relief as she felt a sense of familiarity. Making her way to her room she quickly peeled her clothes off her body. Slipping her furry white bath gown on, she tip-toed into her bathroom turning the bath on and putting her hands under the warm sink tap which released purple foam liquid to lather over hands. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the wild leaf bath and body works hand wash and removed her bath gown. Dipping her feet in her bath, she sucked in a breath through her teeth and lay against the back of her tub.

After an hour of sitting there Hanna eventually decided to get out. Wrapping her silk nightgown over her she lay in bed with her laptop, scrolling through her email.

About 80% were from online stores but their were a couple from Grandma and 1 from...Caleb?

Hanna was surprised to say the least, Caleb had been the one that left her. Opening up the email she was met by a 3 blocked paragraph, Hanna grabbed her glasses off the corner of her make up table and began reading.

_Dear Hanna_

_Warning this will be cheesy_

_I love you, I always have, I always will till the day I die. You might be angry and annoyed at me, but I don't care as long as you know I love you. I know I have already made this way to sappy, but I know you like it that way. I can't tell you why I left, but I needed to, as much as I want to tell you, things are too damn complicated right now. Before you think Miranda and I are a couple, or shit like that, we're not. Miranda and I have some sort of familial connection I can't explain, so she is only like a sister to me. I want you to move on and find some other guy, as much as it hurts for me to write this, you can't keep waiting for me, because I am not coming as much as I wished I was. You most likely wont see me again, so I feel like the only thing I can do is write this to you, tell the others I said hi. Report A to the police, I wish I could click my hands and for your problems to go away but I can't. One day you will get married and have beautiful kids and remember me like the boy you dated once in junior year, the boy who always loved you. _

_You are my only love,_

_Goodbye,_

_Caleb_

By the time she had finished the letter she had large droplets cascading down her face and her body was in a wreck with sobs.. She just wanted to cry, he was right, she was angry at him, but in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't have left if he didn't absolutely need to. Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled for her breath through her tears.

**Next day**

"Mike, get up, Mike seriously I will pour a bucket of water on you if you don't get up!" Aria exclaimed as she attempted to wake her brother. Mike gave a groan as his sister continued to wake him with her annoying voice which got higher and higher as she shook him.

"FINE!" Mike screamed in frustration. Aria flinched from his voice, and Mike instantly felt guilty.

"You need to get ready quickly, we are going to the fair, remember mom signed us up to help at the fair, come on," Her voice held annoyance, but when Mike finally looked into her eyes he saw they were pink and swollen with patches of red inking areas around her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

Aria's eyes wandered before they landed back to Mike's, "Yeah yeah," but she had quickly looked down again, he knew she wasn't.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"I don't know four-ish."

"What happened?"

"Nothing nothing."

"Clearly something, was it Fitz?" eyes shaking with anger.

Aria felt rage boil in her head as he said that surname. She hated him with a burning passion. Her knuckles clenched tightly till they turned white, this didn't get unnoticed by Mike.

"Where is he? I swear I will kill him!"

"Just get ready," Aria snapped exiting the room as fast as she could.

Mike sighed, he always had a bad feeling about Fitz. Grabbing a shirt and some shorts he put them on, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. As he did his hair in the mirror his eyes went wide. _Where's Hanna? _Running down stairs he looked around, where did she go? The sun hadn't even risen yet, it was that early. His head went into panic mode. As casually as he could he went up to Aria who was standing in the kitchen eating a banana and asked, "Have you talked to your friends today?"

"Uh I haven't, they wont reply to any of my texts, why?" she asked him ,curious as to why he would care.

"Oh I was just wondering who was coming to the fair."

"Okay, I think Emily and Hanna are, but I am not too sure about Spencer, she has been acting a little weird lately,"

Mike just nodded and slipped his air maxes on, he was sure she was fine. "Grab a coat it might be cold," Aria told him looking increasingly more like their mom as she slipped on her black blazer. They both made their way to the car, sitting in the brand new grey seats of Arias car. Turning the radio on, whistle by flo rida blasted out. The two siblings instantly looked at each other and grinned as they screamed each lyric.

Once they finally arrived the fair only had a few people sprinkled around, setting up stalls whilst wisps of sun hit everyone's faces. Mike went and helped around, lifting anything heavy as half the people here were frail old ladies.

About 2 hours passed and people were filing in from each passage, all in couples and he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Mike."

Startled he turned around to see Aria and Emily standing there, he quickly shot an apologetic smile at the 2 kids waiting to throw the hoops. "What?"

"I need you to go pick up Hanna or check up on her, she isn't answering any of our calls and we are getting worried," Aria said.

"Why can't you guys go?"

"Because we have to get Spencer, here are the keys and if you get a scratch on the car I will kill you," she warned.

"Who is going to take care of the stall?"

"We are getting Paige to do it, now go!" she ushered, chucking the keys at his chest.

Putting his head down in defeat he made his way to the car park, but he felt like someone was watching him. Glancing behind him he saw no one so he just walked towards the car, which was eerily silent as most people had walked/are walking to the fair. CRACK. A branch had snapped. There was someone following him and he was sure of it. He saw a flash of black skid its way through the forest and they looked like they had a good build for running so he knew he wouldn't catch up to him.

Jumping in the car he tried to forget what had just happened and drove out of the fair, glancing in his rear view mirror every once in a while.

**Authors note**

**I would just like to say thank to feyhazelle and Katiebug87 they really encouraged me. Sorry it took so long to do I didn't know what to write or how to start.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mike pressed harder onto the ignition as the tyres once again got drowned in mud. He smacked his hand hard onto the steering wheel letting his frustration out. The storm from the night before had made everything on the ground churn to murky brown liquid stopping anything from moving forward. Mike got out of the car and pressed his hands onto the wet dark blue metal. He pushed with his side whilst water from the trees gushed down on him freezing him to the bone.

Once he finally managed to get the car up to a gravel road which wasn't covered with mud he put the car onto the empty road and opened the door. He took off his shirt and draped it over the seat of the car so the mud from his legs wouldn't get all over the it. He drove to Hanna's house and jumped out after parking the car, eager to be let out of the car which just rubbed water onto his legs.

Knocking on the door he waited for it to open and slid his shoes over the smooth marble of the floor. The door opened and Ashley Marin stood examining Mike with disapproval, her lips pursed into a thin red line. Mike felt the air whip his stomach when a gust of wind shot through the atmosphere, he forgot to put his shirt back on. Mike's face flushed and Ashley laughed with all signs of disapproval gone but replaced with mirth.

"I know you didn't come here to show me your abs, so can I help you at all?" she chuckled, laughing at the clear embarrassment written on his face.

"Well not you, but Hanna can, she wasn't picking up our phone calls and she was meant to help at the fair," Mike informed.

"Oh I didn't know that was today! Hold on," she said, leaving the door and walking up the stairs quickly with her nightgown billowing behind her.

"FEEL FREE TO COME IN! YOU MIGHT WANT TO CLEAN YOURSELF UP!" exclaimed Ashley as she went up the stairs.

Mike and Ashley always had a good relationship, whenever his parents were out they would be taken care of by Ashley, he hadn't really talked to her since he was 11. He walked straight into the bathroom and rubbed the grime from his nails out with hot steamy water. Once he was done he went into living room and sat on the couch with his ankle crossed over his knee and his shoulders broad, he didn't usually sit like this especially when his shirt was off.

After a good 8 minutes of playing flappy bird, Mike soon grew bored so he distracted himself with the pictures hanging on the grey walls.

**Meanwhile**

"HANNA!"

"What?" she mumbled.

"Your helping out at the fair remember? You haven't been returning your friends' calls and messages, what's going on?" her mom questioned.

"Nothing, okay, I just lost my cell in the storm last night," Hanna answered.

"Why were you outside? I told you not to go anywhere, you could have seriously gotten hurt."

"Yeah I know."

"Don't give me that attitude young lady! Get ready now, you aren't getting your keys back for another 2 weeks."

"WHAT! Then how am I supposed to get there, I can't walk it is ages away!"

"Mike's dropping you off, he is waiting down stairs, as soon as you get back I am going to decide a suitable punishment for you."

"Okay, fine."

Ashley walked out of her daughters bedroom with an angry vein popping out of her neck. Hanna just slipped into a hoodie and some jeans, not in the mood of dressing up at all. Once she brushed her teeth she stalked downstairs where she could hear Mike's sneakers rubbing against the tiles.

"Han-" but Mike stopped mid sentence as he noticed Hanna had just stalked out of the house, not even sparing a glance at him, but he was secretly glad because he didn't want her to see him shirtless.

She stood at the door expectantly, waiting for the yellow flashes of the car signalling it was open. She slipped in, noticing the drivers seat had a brown stained shirt on it, wondering why it was in Aria's new car. Mike got in and it was then that she noticed Mike was shirtless, and even in her blue mood she became a deep red.

The drive was silent and none of them spoke, you could almost hear a pin drop. Stopping at the red light, Mike snuck glances at Hanna wondering why her mood was so off.

"Why did you send me that picture?" Mike asked.

Silence was his reply.

"Why did you send me that picture?" he repeated once again, determined to get an answer out of her.

Silence.

"I said wh-," he was cut off.

"What FUCKING PICTURE!?"

"That picture of you and Caleb kissing!"

"I didn't send that."

"It came from your cell so you obviously did."

"I didn't, I lost my cell just before I came to your house," she replied much more calmly this time.

"Then who sent it?"

"How would I know? Idiot." But Hanna had a feeling she knew who sent it, A.

A honk boomed into their ears from the car behind and he quickly realised the traffic lights had been on green.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence and once they finally parked, she got out and shot away from the car whilst Mike put his shirt on.

Though with Hanna's luck she tripped. Mike sprinted next to her, wondering why she always fell.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Hanna simply glared at him and shrugged his hand away, she walked over to Mrs Okit the organiser of the fair and asked for her schedule. Mike heaved a sigh and went up to Mrs Okit as well. Hanna walked away as Mike asked Mrs Okit if she needed him to handle a stall.

"Ahhh, yes go help Hanna with the stall we need 2 people for that game," Mrs Okit informed him with a mischevious twinkle sparkling in her faded eyes.

"Uhh, I really don't think that is a good idea," Mike tried to back out but Mrs Okit's hand stopped him.

"Nonsense, now go hurry along," her weak hands giving his shoulders a light shove.

Mike walked into the stall and saw that it was the ring toss, you don't two people managing the stall!

Mike guessed Hanna heard what Mrs Okit had said to Mike so she didn't question his presence.

"Where are the others?" finally speaking to him.

Mike was considering to make a 'not here' reply but since she was finally talking he said, "They went to Spencer's house, they said she was being a bit weird lately so they went to get her."

"Oh."

Hanna knew she had been acting weird lately though every time she tried to bring it up, Spencer would just dodge the topic. Nobody had come to the stall yet so she faced Mike and rested her elbows against the table. Mike was busy scrolling through his cell, and she had nothing better to do, so she decided it was time to apologise to him. "Um thanks for letting me stay at your house and uh sorry for being in a bit snappy with you."

Mike looked up at her eyes after hearing her speech, "Snappy?" he chuckled.

"God, I was being nice and you still have to be an ass hole!"

Mike's eyes drifted downwards, one of her boobs was sticking out of her shirt, including the nipple. "Uhh..umm... Your uuhh... thing is showing," he said to her awkwardly. Looking out to see if anyone noticed, he felt embarrassed for Hanna as group of college guys had and they were coming this way. Hanna looked down to see her boob was hanging out of her shirt. Quickly facing the wall of the stall she fixed it, but instead of dealing with the embarrassment she just got furious with Mike.

"Couldn't you have told me sooner, you...you...you PERVE!" she exclaimed loudly making everybody in the crowd look at Mike with disappointed frowns.

Mike scooted away from the crowds watchful eyes and looked down, "I told you as soon as I noticed," he told her quietly.

The college guys came quickly and encircled the stall, "How many dollars for a toss?" the tallest one asked. The rest of the boys laughed and Hanna became a loss for words as she understood what they meant. Mike decided to step in.

"A dollar for 3 ring tosses and 2.50 for 10 if you don't want to play you can leave now," a sudden burst of confidence coming through him.

A series of 'oooohhss' came from the college guys. "No need to get your panties in a twist, I will take 3 ring tosses," the guy said slapping a dollar onto the table, his eyes trained on Hanna. Mike stepped in front of Hanna as he put the dollar in the box, waiting for the guy to look away from her.

Handing him 3 rings he stood back and watched intently. His first attempt failed and Mike did a secret dance of joy inside. Though to his utter disappointment he had managed to get the other 2 in.

"What do I win?"

"You can either have two teddy bear, or the lion, you pick?"

"Can I have a lion?"

"Which one?" He instantly regretted it, as he saw where the guys thought was heading.

He pointed his finger at Hanna and said, "Can I take this lion home?"

Mike lost it, he grabbed the lion from the top and chucked it at him, "Leave," his voice was cold and held no humour.

"I didn't ask for this one though,"

"I said leave!"

"Oh, yeah well who's going to make me? You or her, you two hookers couldn't put a mark on me even if you grew some balls."

"Eric come on lets go," said one of his friends.

Mike stepped out of the stall and straight up to guy, who was a foot taller than him. He swung a punch at him, but was stopped by the guy named Eric with his hand squeezing Mike's knuckles with a sadistic smirk. Eric then swung his own punch at Mike.

That was all Mike could remember before he blacked out.


End file.
